1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a light-emitting device including a sealed light-emitting element.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in a light-emitting device of such a kind, a chip is covered with a transparent resin or a resin having a fluorescent agent mixed therein, by the following generally-known methods. For example, in one method, a seal made of a resin is formed by use of a molding die or the like (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-215369; page 3 and FIG. 3), or in another method, a seal is formed by forming a damming portion around a light-emitting diode (called an LED below) and dispensing a sealer into the damming portion by potting using a dispenser.